Lillian
by RogueMetamorph
Summary: No matter what horrible thing Guy of Gisborne had done over the years, she'd been able to see beneath. She knew the pain and confusion beneath the black leather and hard icy eyes. Others were adamant that he was evil... they were sure that he only wanted power and wealth and he would do absolutely anything to get it. Lillian knew better. OC/Guy of Gisborne.


**Lillian**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**Robin Hood BBC**_** (new movies, old movies, books and any sort of etc. type stuff) which includes any of its characters or dialogue. I also don't own any other book, movie, song or character I may have mentioned along the way… except my OC of course. I just so happened to use it for non-profitable fun in my spare time.**

* * *

No matter what horrible thing Guy of Gisborne had done over the years, she'd been able to see beneath. She knew the pain and confusion beneath the black leather and hard icy eyes. Others were adamant that he was evil because of every horrible thing he'd done under the Sheriff's rule. They were sure that he only wanted power and wealth and he would do absolutely anything to get it.

Lillian knew better.

He'd always been looking to be accepted, to be loved, to be needed. He saw that in Lady Marian and like usual, he'd been wrong.

Yes, Lillian knew of Marian's little escapades with the outlaw. Marian was a woman not to be trifled with and a woman in love with Robin of Locksley. Lillian supported Marian in every passive way she could; lying for her, helping her clean up, keeping the guards and Guy occupied. Unfortunately, it didn't win Lillian any love from Guy, only friendship.

"Lillian!"

Lillian turned to see Guy turning toward her with a smile on his face, a true and bright smile that was genuine and rare. She tried to mirror it but found her smile lacking. It shouldn't have when Guy was so obviously happy. Guy being happy was so rare a happening that it alone should have made her smile back at him. It was a beautiful look on him, such a strange difference from his blank expressions or sarcastic smirks that he usually employed.

In reaction to her faltering smile, his faltered as well. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sir Guy… Tell me, what has made you so happy this day?"

His smiled returned. "You won't believe it,"

"Then tell me so that I might believe it,"

"I am to marry Lady Marian," he exclaimed happily. "Isn't that fantastic?"

Lillian did her best to keep her face neutral because she knew that if she were to smile he would never believe it and if she were to make any other face, she'd surely cry and she'd sworn to herself that she'd never do that in front of him.

How Guy had gotten Marian to say yes to marrying him, Lillian would never know.

"What? Are you so in shock that you can no longer speak?" he asked her, his own perfect happiness beginning to become forced as he watched her. "Lillian?"

"I must say that I am surprised," Lillian spoke, trying to think of any truths to say that would fit this moment. "The Lady Marian is a beautiful woman,"

"Yes, she is," he smiled, his eyes moving over her shoulder as he thought of his Marian. "I know I shall make her happy,"

Lillian turned away from him, moving to the window so that she did not have to see his dream filled face and he could not see it if she cried.

"Your happiness is important to me, Sir Guy. I hope that Lady Marian makes sure to make you happy everyday of your marriage,"

There was a long moment of silence that made Lillian uncomfortable, made her want to turn around to see Guy's face. She didn't, not until she felt his warmth at her back. She turned her head to glance at him over her shoulder. His happiness had died from his face, only leaving raw emotion as he watched her, a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Why won't you just say it, Lillian?"

She frowned in confusion as she turned to look up at him. "What is there to say?"

"That you aren't happy for me,"

She shook her head, her frown growing sad. "No, Guy. I want you to be happy,"

"I know you do, Lily, but you aren't happy about _this_,"

Lillian's face held a look of surprise as she looked up into his. "I don't know what you are talking about,"

"You love me," he told her simply, drawing the most shocked expression from her face that he had ever seen. "I've known you for years, little Lily. I know you,"

Lillian shook her head adamantly, backing away from him as he walked toward her, feeling trapped when her butt hit the stone window sill.

"Why have you never told me?"

"No, I don't," she told him curtly, a little angry that he was putting her in this situation, revealing a very sensitive part of her as if he was removing a cloak from her shoulders. "And even if I did, you love Lady Marian,"

"I do," he agreed. "But you should have told me,"

"And what would that had done?" she hissed, her hot brown eyes meeting his cold blue ones defiantly. "You do not love me. I am your friend. She is your angel, the one who would absolve you of your sins. She is your only love,"

She shoved past him, refusing to be cornered any longer. She knew he'd let her pass him, if he'd been trying, her shove wouldn't have affected him at all. She hated him for it… and loved him that much more.

"Go, Guy. Be married to your angel. I wish you all the happiness in the world,"

"Lily-"

"_Go_!"

Guy sighed but did as he was told, leaving the woman on her own.

As he rode away, Lillian readied to leave the castle for her new life as a wife to a friend of the Sheriff's; a rich, fat, old noble.

She silently cried the whole way out of the castle.

Lillian took deep breaths as she rode through the forest, silently hoping that Robin Hood and his company would come along and kill her guards, maybe even accidently kill her too. Unfortunately, she knew that he was a good shot so he wouldn't accidently hit her. Maybe one of his men would? It was a hopeful thought… one that wouldn't come true.

Her mind ran through other options. She could take the coward's way out and commit suicide, a slice through each wrist, a bit of poison in her tea before her wedding night. But she knew she could never go like that, it wasn't in her nature, no matter how defiant a spirit she had inside her. She could just go with it, live the next few decades of her life deep inside her mind where the nobleman could never reach her and where she wouldn't have to see what she'd become. But what kind of future was that for a woman like her?

So she did the next best thing.

"_Hiya_!"

Her horse shot off, flying through the unmarked parts of the forest like an arrow from a tightly strung bow. She could almost laugh at how freeing it felt, almost feeling like she was flying instead of running for her life… for her future. The wind through her hair almost drowned out the sounds of the guards yelling for her, trying to get her to stop, chasing after her. She couldn't stop or else she'd have to die and she wasn't ready for that- she couldn't do that.

Laughter bubbled up in her at the same time tears did. If only Guy could see her now. He'd never believe his quiet Lily was running away from his men on horseback like a common criminal, like an outlaw… she was going to be an outlaw if she didn't stop running.

Her horse did it for her.

…

"_Lady Lillian_,"

Tears were in Lillian's eyes as she opened them, her breath shallow as she realized where she was. She was in a bedroom unfamiliar to her, her side in utter pain as spikes shot into her with every shallow breath she took. Her side was only pain, her wrist tinged, her face felt stung, her mind felt positively muddled.

Her run for her life had come to a stop… her death had begun.

"Dear Lily,"

Lillian eventually remembered that someone was talking to her and turned her head. It was her husband no doubt. This man was short- if she could tell anything from how much of his she could see over the side of the bed- he was heavy set with a gut hanging over his belt, and his beard had a bit of bacon stuck in it. He looked as if he'd been a handsome man a few decades ago but now he was just wrinkled, hairy and heavy.

"The guards said that your horse got away from you," he was explaining to her as she observed him. "Your horse lost its footing and fell on top of you. The doctor was in and said you had broken your ribs and sprang your wrist,"

"Oh," was all she said.

He wasn't put off. "The wedding will be put off a bit until you are better. Until then, you will remain here and heal,"

He went to kiss her but she turned her head so that his lips landed on her cheek. He stopped in surprise before he pulled back, smiling at her though some of his happiness had left him.

"I'll let you rest then," He bowed his head and headed for the door, stopping in the door way to turn back to her. "Have a restful sleep, dear Lily,"

"Please don't call me that,"

The man stared at her in shock, pausing a moment to speak. "But-"

"_Don't_," Lillian said with a bit more force. "Don't call me that, sir. I have asked you,"

The man nodded.

He was about to leave her when he stopped himself, looking her over from him his place at the door. Lillian was uncomfortable under his gaze, his small brown eyes looking over her like a bug or like a prize cow. She was about to ask him to stop when he spoke.

"Your horse didn't throw you, did it?"

Lillian stared at him curiously.

"Your horse didn't throw you, did it?" he repeated.

"I can honestly say I don't remember that,"

"Can you honestly tell me whether or not the horse took off with you?"

Lillian remained silent. She would not lie to him.

He sighed. "I wanted a young willing woman, not a young defiant one," he said, mostly to himself than to her. He kicked his foot at the ground before he looked up at her again, his voice louder as he spoke to her again. "Go back to your Sheriff, Lady Lillian. Tell him what you will and I will corroborate your story,"

"Why?"

"Lady Lillian, I am a very old, very rich man. I want a young wife to bed. I do not need to settle for one that will be crying when she leaves our chambers. There are willing young women who are looking for the money when I am dead and gone. You are looking for more than that," He left his place at the door to approach her, taking one of her hands in both of his as he smiled at her. "Go. Be young. I do not blame you,"

Lillian was still in a bit of shock. "Th-thank you, sir,"

He bowed his head to her as he headed to the door. "You may stay here as long as you need,"

The day past in a haze of dreams and restless turns. Lillian a great deal, only waking when she tried to turn and awoke to her side shooting with the pain of broken ribs and a lack of breath. Most of the time she'd return to sleep but as the sun set over the trees outside her window, she heard a ruckus downstairs that kept her awake.

She sat up, hissing as she did so, and listened as footsteps sounded up the stairs and toward her door. It only took another moment for the door to her chambers to be flung open and Guy of Gisborne, dressed completely in black leather as always.

"Lily," he breathed, his eyes glued to her the instant they settled on her. He was at her side in two long strides, kneeling beside her as a hand came up to pet her head and the other to hold her hand that lay at her side. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes,"

"_You can't be up here_!"

"It's fine," Lillian told the man that followed Guy in. "I wish for him to be here. If I need you I will call. Thank you,"

The man frowned but left anyway.

"They told me you were thrown from your horse…" Guy continued as soon as her eyes met his.

"I don't remember it,"

"And you broke ribs?"

"Yes,"

"And your wrist?"

"Yes,"

"_Oh, Lily_,"

"I'm fine,"

Guy finally quieted as he looked at her. She was alright, only a few broken ribs, a sprained wrist, some scratches and a nonexistent wedding ring to show for her trouble over the last few days. Her eyes warmed his soul as she looked at him, her very scent making everything alright again. He'd been worried that he'd be too late to see her, that he'd lost her to his own stupidity and some noble that the Sheriff had paired her off with.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It doesn't matter. It will be called off once I return to the castle,"

Guy nodded but wasn't about to let her off. "Why, Lily?"

"It doesn't matter any-"

"It matters to me, Lily. _Tell me_,"

Tears warmed her eyes, much to her annoyance. "I _couldn't_ tell you,"

"Why?"

"_Because you couldn't have done anything_!" Lillian exclaimed at him, making her wince as her rib protested. "You love Marian. And now you are hers and she is yours,"

"No," Guy frowned, shaking his head. "I am not hers and she is not mine,"

Lillian stared at the man, shock evident on her face.

"You didn't-"

"She punched me and ran off,"

Lillian frowned. "Guy… I am so sorry,"

"It made me realize something, Lily," Guy continued as if she hadn't spoken, standing up and leaving her side to pace. "She doesn't love me at all. She couldn't marry me even to save her father," This made him laugh, even though Lillian could see the pain behind it. "It made me realize that I was chasing after something I couldn't have… at least on some part,"

"What?"

"I was chasing after Marian when I should have known I could never have her," Guy smiled as he looked down at Lillian. "But… I can have love,"

Lillian's eyes were as wide as saucers as she stared up at the man.

"You've loved me for years-"

"Hey!"

"-no matter the terrible things I've done. You've listened to every horrible thing I've confessed to you and never judged me for it. You've been my only true friend and ally," Guy stepped toward her, looking down at her with a silly smile on his face that made her mirror it. "You've loved me even when I thought I loved another,"

Lillian wiped at her face, painfully pulling her legs up against her chest to try to hide herself from his gaze. It was only serving to make her feel pain, making her breathing become even more labored.

"Shh, Lily," Guy cooed, reaching a hand out to touch her cheek. "Shh… it's alright,"

"You are cruel to me, Sir Guy," Lillian gasped out, trying not to look up into his eyes or lean into his warm touch. "You play tricks on an injured woman,"

"I play no tricks," he told her firmly. "I would not do such a thing to an injured woman,"

Lillian couldn't help it. She had to see him. His face was close to hers, his eyes betraying more than she was used to seeing. It was quite beautiful, seeing such emotion from this man, the warmth of his hand warming her whole being. It was unfair. Why couldn't she have this reaction on him?

"You've always been the cruel one," Guy told her, his thumb dipping to run across her lips. "Your voice is light and soft to my harshened ears. Your chocolate eyes are warm whenever they chose to fall on me. Your very scent is intoxicating to me… how could you not have known?"

Lillian frowned.

"I've always loved you, Lily… I've just been too focused on Marian to let myself truly realize it,"

Still, Lillian frowned.

"Lily," he breathed kneeling down at her side. "Lily… how could we not have known how I've loved you?"

"You are cruel to me, Sir Guy. You play tricks on an injured woman," Lillian repeated, even when she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "You play with my heart,"

Guy smiled. "Only because you play with mine,"

His lips touched hers and everything fell apart. Tears fell from her eyes as her hands came up to cup his face, trying to keep him against her so that this moment would not end. One of his hands remained on her face, petting her cheek, while the other gentle cupped her waist, unsure if he could hold her because of her broken ribs on one unknown side. Their kiss was sloppy and desperate, everything that would not be in a love story but it was them and it was what they needed.

When they pulled away, both were breathing hard and Lillian was in pain. Neither cared… well, Lillian didn't care while Guy was worried about her ribs.

"Oh, Guy… I love you,"

"And I love you, my Lily,"

She grinned at him, watching as that rare smile graced his face and for the first time in her life, she made sure to wipe it from his face.

With a kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
